The apartment
by xxpure nightxx
Summary: Kagome moves into an apartment. Her roomate is InuYasha. What troubles or..perhaps love can arise?
1. Chapter 1

"Room 406...406…406...Where the hell is it?" Kagome looked around the hallway, looking for a door with the number 406. She looked around in frustration. "DAMN IT!" She pounded her back to the wall. She slowly slid down, sitting on her stuff.

"Um…" Kagome turned her head to see a young black haired girl that tied her hair in a neat ponytail. "Do you need any help?" Kagome smiled. "Uh yeah do you know where room 406 is?" The girl smiled. "It's right next to my room!" Kagome squealed in happiness. "Oh…" Kagome straightened herself. "My names Kagome." Sango smiled. "The names Sango."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

They both walked side by side going to room 406 and 405. "Sango turned to room 406's door. "Well… before we go in… your roommate." Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah…?" Sango sighed. "Is a guy."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's heart suddenly stopped. "A GUY!? BUT I'M A GIRL!" Sango tried to calm her down. "Shh! Don't worry. Your roomates not all that bad. But he does get angry a lot. But don't worry! If you need anything I'll be next door. Ok?" Kagome nodded.

_"Oh geez..well here we go. 1..2..3!"_

Kagome opened the door to find a young silver-haired hanyou sitting on the couch. "What do you want wench?" Kagome's face stiffended. "I'm your new roomate."

"Feh." was his only answer. Kagome growled a bit. She dragged herself in.

_"What am I going to do??"_

She went straight into her room and shut the door. She lied down on her bed and screamed in her pillow.

:InuYasha's point of view:

"That girl.." InuYasha quickly exited his mind. "Feh. I have nothing to do with her." He quickly heard a nock at his door. He answered it only to find no one other then Miroku and Sango, the next door neighbors.

:back to Kagome:

"Hm? Who's that at the door?" Kagome opened her door to find her friend and a stranger in her living room. Sango spotted Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Sango ran up to her and pulled her to the strangers. "I want you to meet Miroku, my roommate." Kagome sweatdropped. "Uh..hi Miroku." Miroku stood up and took her hand in his. "It's nice to meet you. Will you bear my children?" Kagome yelled and slapped him leaving a hand mark. Sango glared at Miroku. "Hentai."

After all that commotion, the gang sat themselves down at the couch watching a movie. InuYasha and Kagome on the couch, Sango and Miroku on the floor.

After the movie ended, Sango and Miroku went back to their room to eat dinner. InuYasha and Kagome just sat ther, wondering what to say to eachother. InuYasha broke the silence." You hugry?" He looked over to her. Kagome nodded. InuYasha stood up and walked over to the kitchen, Kagome followed.

After a while Kagome and InuYasha sat at the table, eating their ramen. There was a deadly silence in the air and it was killing the both of them. Kagome decided to take a chance. "Uh. I believe I didn't catch your name." InuYasha looked up. "InuYasha."

"Oh.I like your name." She smiled before finishing the last of her ramen. InuYasha drank the rest of the soup and took it to the sink, Kagome following with her bowl. InuYasha set the bowl in the sink and turned around but bumped into Kagome.

She dropped her plate. "Uh.."

_"Oh geezz.."_ She thought. "Sorry bout that. I'll clean it up." InuYasha bent down with her.

"I'll help." As they cleaned up the mess they accidently touched hands. Kagome and InuYasha both blushed as their hands touched eachother. They looked into eachothers eyes.

Kagome was the first to break away. "Uh.." She took the broken pieces and threw them away. InuYasha did the same.

_"What happened back there?"_ She shook her head and whispered to herself. "Theres no way he would like me." She cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go take a bath. Excuse me." She ran to the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the water splashing down on her body relaxed her tense muscles. She turned off the faucet and started soaking in the hot water. The raven-haired beauty sighed and thought about what just happened. Just thinking of InuYasha made her blush.

She rested her arms on the side of the tub. _"I wonder if he'll ever like me.."_ She sighed again. "Oh well." After an hour of relaxation, she got out of the tub and quickly remembered. "SHIT! I LEFT MY CLOTHES IN MY ROOM." Kagome covered her perfectly shaped body in a towel and looked outside. InuYasha was there. "Hey." Kagome blushed. "Uh hey.." She walked out revealing her almost naked body to InuYasha.

InuYasha sat there, staring at her body, blushing. _"Damn..she looks hot."_ Kagome quickly ran into her room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tanktop. She exited her room and still saw InuYasha, shocked. "Um.." she broke InuYasha's trance. "What do you do for fun around here?" InuYasha just stared at her,thinking. "Um..do you wanna..uh.." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "go out with me..?tomorrow night?" He blushed at least 10 different shades of red. Kagome blushed a bit too. "Um..sure." She smiled and so did InuYasha. "Well..goodnight InuYasha."

"Goodnight Kagome." InuYasha watched as Kagome entered her room once more. "YESSSS!" He punched the air in happiness. "Thank Kami." He sighed and went into his room to sleep.

"YES!YES!YES!" Kagome was jumping up and down. She happily plunked down on her bed. She smiled to herself and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha woke up to the sound of a pot boiling. "What the hell is that?" He sat in the side of his bed and rubbed the sleep off of his eyes. "What time is it?" He looked at the clock and read 10:30. He put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt before exiting his room.

He saw Kagome in the kitchen, cooking something delicious. She was wearing a red skirt that ended on her thighs, and a white blouse. As soon as Kagome saw InuYasha she smiled. "Good morning sleepy head." InuYasha smirked. "Good morning. What'cha making there?" He opened one of the pots and saw some kind of brown gunk with vegetables. He sniffed it."What is this?"

"Curry."

"Curry?"

"Yea. You never tried it?" InuYasha shook his head. Kagome giggled. "Well sit down, it's almost ready." InuYasha nodded and sat down on a chair. Kagome brought two bowls of curry with rice. "Itadikimas!"

InuYasha got a spoonful and gave it a taste. After a while he screamed sticking his tongue out. "HOT!!!HOT!! SPICY!! HOW CAN YOU EAT THIS STUFF?!" Kagome laughed clutching her stomach. InuYasha grabbed some water and sprayed it onto his tongue. After the spicy sensation went away he looked at Kagome still laughing. He smirked and walked over to her.

"Laugh at me will ya?!" He grabbed her in his arms and twirled her around, making her laugh more. Kagome tackled him to the floor and tickled InuYasha. He started laughing. They wrestled eachother until InuYasha was on top of Kagome.

She begged for mercy. Their laughter died out. InuYasha had pinned Kagome's arm to the floor and he was on top of her, inches away from kissing. Kagome blushed hard. _"What's he gonna do?"_ They looked into eachothers eyes.

InuYasha couldn't take it. _"I have to have her."_ InuYasha bent down slowly almost reaching her lips.

Kagome smiled and leaned in more. Their lips touched and InuYasha pulled her into deep,passionate kiss. InuYasha pulled away ,giving Kagome some air. Kagome blushed and heard a knock at the door. InuYasha stiffened. "InuYasha?"

He looked down at her. "Shouldn't you answer that?" InuYasha blushed at his stupidity. He quickly answered the door while Kagome stood up. It was Miroku. "What do you want?" InuYasha barked. Miroku trying to calm down InuYasha spoke in a rush,"I heard some screaming and thought that something was wrong with miss.Kagome."

"She's alright! Now get out!"

"But.." InuYasha slammed the door at his face before Miroku could finish his sentence. Kagome straightened out her blouse."Well I gotta go meet Sango at the mall.Catch ya later InuYasha!" She waved and left the apartment.

InuYasha waved a little before he turned back to the couch and lied down.


	5. Chapter 5

"NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!" was Sango's only reply when Kagome told her of her date with InuYasha. "Erm...yeah..so can you help me find some clothes?" Sango nodded in happiness. "OF COURSE!" Sango took the girl's hand and pulled her into the nearest store. "Now..lemme see." Sango raided through the piles of clothes."No.No.No.No.YES!" Sango pulled out a pile of clothes and shoved Kagome inside a changing room. "Try these. I'll go look for some shoes." Kagome tried out the clothes and emerged with a white sleeveless corset dress. "Cute! Now these shoes will so match with it." Sango dashed to the counter and paid for Kagome's clothes while she changed back. "Sango. I could've paid for it."

"It's okay Kagome. You can buy lunch." Sango and Kagome laughed as they hit the food stands for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Miroku opened the door that lead to InuYasha's apartment. "Feh. What do you want Miroku?"

"So. I hear that you have a date with Miss. Kagome tonight." InuYasha stood up from the couch. "How did you know?" Miroku shrugged."Just intuition. So where are you going to take her?" InuYasha layed back down. "Iono. Probably catch a movie."

"Tsk.Tsk.Tsk. InuYasha.. you need to be romantic. Look." He took out a flyer with big words that read 'CARNIVAL' InuYasha read the flyer. "I bet Miss. Kagome will like it. Why dont you take her there? Me and Sango will accompany you."

"Sure.Why not?" He dropped the flyer on the floor.

An hour later, Kagome came back. "Uh..hey InuYasha." InuYasha turned back. "Hey."

"Well..uh...Miroku told me about the carnival and them coming with us."

"Yea..it was Miroku's idea. But we dont have to go if you don't want to."

"No. It seems like fun." She smiled. "Well..he said to go there in 10 minutes, so I'm gonna go change." She ran to her room and closed the door. "I better go change too." InuYasha walked over to his room and shut the door behind him.

Five minutes later they came out of their rooms at the same time. Kagome saw InuYasha wearing a white button up shirt with a tie and black pants. InuYasha turned over and saw Kagome wearing a cute white sleeveless corset dress. He blushed. "Uh..you look nice Kagome." She smiled. "You too." They exited their apartment and saw their two friends waiting for them. "OVER HERE!" Sango yelled. She was wearing a cap-sleeved midnight-blue BCBG minidress with gray tights and metallic silver Frye motorcycle boots. She looked cute. Miroku seemed to be wearing a purple shirt with black pants. He looked..casual. "So you ready to go?" InuYasha and Kagome nodded. "Then lets go!" They walked out of the building to the carnival.


	7. Chapter 7

The four arrived at the carnival in excitement. The lights, the rides, the food; everything was perfect. Sango and Miroku went straight to the food and left the couple alone. Kagome looked around in awe. _"Wow..Everythings perfect."_ InuYasha looked at Kagome and cleared his throat. "Um..do you wanna go on the rides first?" Kagome nodded. "Sure." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest ride. They rode on a bunch of rollercoasters before they got hungry. "Ya hungry Kagome?"

"Yeah. Let's get something to eat." They walked over to the food stands. Kagome got udon while InuYasha got ramen. They ate their food and walked around the carnival. As the two passed a game stand, Kagome stared at a king-sized doll of a cute dog. InuYasha noticed and slapped down $1 on the stand. The man gave InuYasha three balls and InuYasha knocked down all the balls with only one. He gave him the doll and InuYasha gave it to Kagome. She blushed. "Thank you InuYasha."

"No Problem." He blushed a bit too. Kagome leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled. "Well, we didn't ride the ferris wheel!" They walked over to the line and got in. As they were going higher they looked outside the window to enjoy the view. "Isn't this nice InuYasha?" He nodded. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. InuYasha gulped and put his arm around her. She smiled. After the ride was over, they decided to go home.

They walked to their apartment hand in hand. "Today was fun."

"Yup." Kagome said with a nod. "Well." InuYasha opened the door of their apartment. "Good night Kagome." He pulled her in a deep kiss. Kagome returned the kiss after her sudden shock. They pulled apart soon after. "Good night..InuYasha." She went to her room and smiled. "Perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

**BRING BRING BRING** ! "ugh..." Kagome stopped the ringing of her alarm clock. She looked up groggily and read the clock which said 9:30 . She weakly got off her bed and changed her clothes. She opened her door to see the living room empty. _"Hm?? Where's InuYasha?"_ She dismissed her thoughts and walked over to the kitchen. She cooked herself some bacon and eggs and silently ate alone. Thoughts of InuYasha swam around her head. "Where could he be..?" She left her remaining food uneaten and grabbed her coat.

She walked out of her building and was bit by the cold winter air. She tightened the coat she had on. Kagome looked around as people got ready for Christmas. She smiled and went inside the nearest cafe. She took off her coat and took a seat. "Hi. Can I get your order?" Kagome looked up to see a young wolf-looking demon. As Kagome looked up to see the waiter, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her cheeks had turn pink from the cold air and her hazel eyes were inviting. He coughed surprisingly. Kagome giggled. "Uh..I'd like a hot chocolate. Arigato." She smiled. The demon blushed. "Uh..ok..by the way..the names Koga." He smirked before he left to get her order. She looked outside the window until Koga came back.

"Here you go." He gently placed a warm hot chocolate in front of her. "Thanks." She slowly blew the little puffs of smoke before taking a sip. After she payed for her drink she left the cafe.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Kagome turned around to see Koga running after her. "Hm..? Yea Koga?"

"I forgot to tell you." He went down on one knee. "EH?! K..K.KOGA?!"

"You are my mate. So no one can have you." He gently kissed her hand and stood up. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Kagome was about to answer when she felt an arm around her shoulder. "Back off Koga.. She's mine." Koga growled.

"Stay out of this and go mark a tree." 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU WIMPY WOLF?"

They stood their in battle position, ready to battle eachother before Kagome stopped them. "InuYasha! Koga! Please don't fight." She stood in between them. "HMPH." They both said in unison.

"Come on Kagome." He grabbed her hand and lead her away. "Remember to come back to the cafe Kagome! I'll treat you!" He gave one last glare to InuYasha before he went back in.


	9. Chapter 9

"InuYasha?" Kagome looked up at him. "Uh..where were you this morning?"

"Just taking care of business."

"Oh..well.ya hungry?" She placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him. InuYasha smiled. "Thanks Kagome." She blushed. "It's all right." She sat down and watched InuYasha eat his breakfast.

"Hey guys!" Sango and Miroku burst through their front door. "Let's go watch a movie." Kagome's eyes lit up."Oh yeah! Let's watch that new movie that came out." Sango smiled. "I heard it was really good." Miroku nodded. InuYasha hastily finished his breakfast and they all left their apartment.

"Shh..the movies about to start." Kagome and Sango giggled as the hot male lead appeared while Miroku and InuYasha growled. After the movie they went out to eat. InuYasha and Miroku ordered the food while Kagome and Sango recapped the movie. "He was soo hot. I couldn't stop staring."

"I know!! I wish he lived in Tokyo." Kagome pouted and rested her head on her hands. InuYasha glared.

_"Hmph.What's so good about that guy?"_ He sneaked a peek at Kagome who was already lost in a daze. After lunch they all walked around Tokyo. "Where should we go?" Sango asked. Kagome began to think as she looked around at the lights and people around her. Miroku snapped his fingers. "How about the beach?" Kagome and InuYasha agreed. "How about it Sango?" Miroku winked at Sango. Sango growled at him. "Fine. Since I have Kagome it's alright with me. Kagome smiled and they all ran to the beach.

SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FOR A WHILE --x I'M REALLY BUSY. AND SORRY ITS SHORT XP I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAP. LONGER.


	10. Chapter 10

_SIGH._ Kagome opened her arms as if to hug somebody and felt the cool, salty air. They had just arrived at the beach and Kagome felt rejuvinated. The sand felt warm and soft, the ocean was calm and serene(? -.-), and her friends were having a great time. "KAGOME! HEAD'S UP!"

"Huh?!" Kagome opened her eyes and felt something hard hit her head. She fell against the sand. "Ow..." She rubbed her head with herhand. "KAGOME?!" Kagome looked up and saw big amber eyes looking at her. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

"I.think.so." Kagome stood up weakly. "What happened?" She rubbed her head once more in pain. " A volleyball hit you on the head stupid." InuYasha scoffed. "You should've listened to my warning." Kagome growled. "WELL SORRY IF I WAS JUST RELAXING FOR A DAMN MOMENT!" InuYasha saw her angry face and decided to not anger her more. "Feh." He walked back to his game with the volleyball in hand. "JERK!" Kagome yellled.

Sango ran up to her. "You okay Kagome?" Yeah was Kagomes only reply. "Well..lets go play in the ocean." Sango smiled and grabbed Kagome's arm, dragging her to the water. The sun was going down, revealing a beautiful scene of yellow,red, and orange. The group noticed that and decided to have a bonfire. Sango brought some marshmallows while Miroku brought some wood. InuYasha and Kagome were stuck with making the fire and bringing blankets. The sun finally went down and the fire glowed with heat.

"Ah.." Kagome wrapped the blanket around her. "Isn't this nice?" Miroku and Sango nodded in unison. InuYasha just ate his marshmallow.

Sango ate her burnt marshmallow and thought of an idea. "HEY? LET'S PLAY A GAME !" Kagome agreed happily while Miroku just nodded again. Sango giggled. "Let's play.."

"INUYASHA!" The gang turned around seeing no one other then..Kikyo(-.-) "INUYASHA!" she yelled once more. Kagome sighed and InuYasha scoffed. "InuYasha, fancy meeting you here." She smiled devilishly and made a space between Kagome and InuYasha. She cuddled up to InuYasha, but he was trying to scoot her away. Following Kikyo was Kagura and Kanna. They made themselves a space in an open space. "So..." Sango said.

Kikyo said nothing and just smiled at InuYasha. "OH!" Kikyo's face lit up. Let's play a game!" She clapped her hands joyfully. "HM.." She tapped her chin with her finger. "OH! LET'S PLAY .. TRUTH OR DARE!" Kikyo clapped happily once more. "Alright. Sango. Go first." Sango obviously confused look to Miroku.

Miroku just shrugged. Sango sighed, knowing there was no way of making Kikyo leave. "Alright..uh..Kanna..truth or dare?" Kanna looked down at her feet. "Uh..truth." She said in a shy tone. "Have you ever..kissed a guy?(sry..dont noe any good truths :) Kanna looked up. "No." Kikyo laughed out loud. "OMG! HAHA I CANT BELIEVE YOU NEVER KISSED A GUY! HAHAHA!" The group just looked at her weird "Kanna's turn." Kanna looked around. "Kagura..."

"Dare."

"I dare you to..go jump in the ocean with only your underwear." Miroku hollered. "HMPH." Kagura obviously beaten stripped off her clothes and jumped in the water. She came back soaked and angry. "Miroku."

"Yes.my dear?" "Gr.. truth or dare maggot?"

"Hm.." Miroku tapped his chin. "I'm gonna have to go with dare." Kagura snicked. "I dare you to kiss Sango!" Sango creeped out, obviously yelled. "NO!!! I WILL NOT BE KISSED BY THAT LECHER!" Kagome sighed. "Come on Sango..it's alright." She gave her a reasurring smile. Sango sighed. "All right lecher..hurry it up." Miroku gave her a light kiss. "Alright..Miss. Kagome..truth or dare?"

"Dare." Miroku smiled devishly."Kiss InuYasha."

**WAHOO : This seems pretty long XP hahaa. well i'll update soon. :D make sure to keep reading! it's almost over. dont wry **


	11. Chapter 11

"EH?!!!!!!!!!!" The gang fell silent. "You heard me.Kiss InuYasha." Sango giggled. Kagome sat still. "Uh." She turned to InuYasha and held her breath. "Well..her...he..here I go.." She closed her eyes and leaned in closer to InuYasha. InuYasha closed his eyes as well and waited for Kagome to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to meet, Kikyo's hand got in the way. "WAIT?! YOU DON'T REALLY EXPECT HER TO KISS YOU,RIGHT INUYASHA?!" Her face glowed with pure anger. "It's a dare Kikyo.Now shut up." He jerked his head back to Kagome and realized she was back at her spot, hiding her face. _"Great..and we were just about to kiss."_ He sighed and grumbled. Kikyo,noticing Kagome, instantly smiled and went back to TRYING to snuggle next to InuYasha. Miroku and Sango sighed. "Well..?" Sango asked. Miroku just shrugged.

Sango sighed again. "Well..I guess it's Kagome's turn. Kagome...?"

"idnwnapayanmre"

"What?"

Kagome lifted her head. "I said..that I didn't want to play anymore." Then she went back to hiding her face. Kikyo pouted, since she wasnt dared at all, Miroku sighed, Kanna and Kagura shrugged, Sango ate a marshmallow sadly, and InuYasha..watched the fire glow quietly. Everyone packed their stuff and started to head back to their apartment.

"BYE INUYASHA!" Kikyo waved happily. "I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" InuYasha grumbled. The rest sighed. The walk home was quiet as no one spoke a word. "Later." was the only word they said as they went back to their rooms. Kagome quickly dashed to her room and locked the door, to embarassed to talk to InuYasha. InuYasha sighed and just went back to his room, depressed that he didn't get Kagome's kiss.

The next morning Kagome woke up late. "Sigh..maybe I should have at least spoken to InuYasha." She rolled to her side. "He probably hates me." She got up and looked at herself in the mirror,thinking of a way to make it up to InuYasha. She silently combed her hair with her fingers. She gasped as she thought of the something to make it up. She dressed up as usual and walked out of her room to find InuYasha silently sitting on the sofa. She waved shyly, regretting her plan. "So..uh..hey. You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Oh..well..what are you doing for the rest of the day?" He shrugged. She sighed heavily and sat on the couch. They were both silent for a moment.

"I.." They both said at the same time. "You first."

"No you."

They groaned. "Okay how about rock,paper,scissors?"

"That's stupid."

"Pshh. maybe cause you're scared you can't beat me." InuYasha scoffed.

"Bring it on."

And the game began. "ROCK,PAPER,SCISSORS!"

Kagome held out rock while InuYasha held out scissors.

"YES!" Kagome punched the air. "I won. Now tell me what you were going to say."

"No fair! REMATCH."

"No way! I won! Now tell me!"

"Not unless we get a rematch!"

Kagome groaned. "Okay. fine."

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

Kagome held out rock again as InuYasha held out paper.

"Alright!" InuYasha yelled. "I won. Now tell me!"

"NO WAY! I WON FIRST."

"BUT I WON. NOW TELL ME!"

"NO!YOU FIRST"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

The fight had raged on for at least 10 more minutes until they finally decided to end it. "Alright.together on 3..1..2..3!"

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

Kagome smiled as InuYasha just blushed. "Why are you sorry?"

"Just cause..you?"

"Because I ignored you yesterday and didn't give you your kiss."

InuYasha blushed harder. "It..It's alright. You don't have to."

"No..I still owe you a kiss."

InuYasha faced Kagome."W..What are you talking about?"

Just then Kagome quickly gave him an innocent kiss. He slowly let it soak in until he realized what had happened. The innocent kiss had turned into passionate kiss, until they both ended the kiss. Kagome smiled and InuYasha gently kissed her forehead.

( : was it good? long enough? XD)


	12. Chapter 12

"OH...MY...GODDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango shrieked and hugged Kagome when she had recapped the whole event. "I can't believe it!" Sango smiled happily and hugged Kagome again. "We should celebrate! I'll call the others." Sango flipped out her bleu Swarovski phone and began dialing when Kagome stopped her. "SANGO NO!" She snatched the phone away. "Um.. I want to keep this a secret.." She blushed and hid her eyes under her bangs.

"Why????" Sango nagged. "Just cause." Kagome pulled on her bangs. "Please Sango..?" Sango sighed." Fine..my phone please." Kagome handed it over. Sango tucked it away in her purse and relaxed on the sofa. "So..What do you want to do now?" Kagome shruggred. "I dont' know.." Kagome leaned back onto the sofa. Sango bent down and picked up the newspaper on the floor. "Hm.." She skimmed through the newspaper until she screamed. "KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME!"

Kagome suddenly sat up and looked at her friend with wide eyes. "WHAT?!"

"LOOK LOOK LOOK!" Kagome snatched the newspaper and saw an ad that said that there was a 50 discount sale at the mall. Kagome shrieked and grabbed her best friend. "SANGO LET'S GO NOW!!!" They ran over to the mall and started their spree. "TA-DA!" Kagome came out of her room to show off her outfit. "How do you like my  
gray fitted short-sleeved blazer, long turqoise satin cami, and dark DKNY jeans, which were tucked into flat black riding boots." Kagome modeled her outfit.

"I AH-DOREEEEE IT!" Sango and Kagome giggled. "Do you think InuYasha will like it?" Sango nodded in approval. "Come on!" She pulled Kagome's wrist and they shopped some more. They arrived home at 4. "Well. See you at 7?"

"Given." They both slammed their apartment doors. "INUYASHA?!" Kagome walked around the apartment and dropped her bags on the sofa. "Where is he?" She peeked in his room. No one was there. She silently sat down on his bed and looked around. "I haven't been in his room.." She sighed and lied down. "So this is how it feels.." She closed her eyes and fell asleep,exhausted from the day. "Kagome.." She woke up and saw amber eyes staring at her. "InuYasha?"

"Why are you in my room??"

"I was looking for you."

"Why.."

"Um.." She was silent. " Just to see where you were." InuYasha fell silent too. "Oh.." Kagome was about to speak when she was interrupted by coughing. She looked up and saw InuYasha coughing violently. "InuYasha..? You okay?"

"Yea."He coughed."Why are you coughing?Are you okay?" She stood up and felt his forehead. It was burning.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome wet a towel with cold water and squeezed it. She walked over to the couch where InuYasha lay and placed the towel gently on his forehead. He smiled. "Thanks Kagome." She just nodded and lay some more blankets on him. She walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down. He placed his head on her lap and closed his eyes. She gently combed through his long silver hair and looked at him. He was snoring quietly. She smiled a bit too hersle before he opened his eyes. "Kagome..I'm fine..no need to care of me." He sneezed. Kagome giggled. "Baka. You have a cold. It's common..since its winter." She looked outside and saw the snow gently fall. "Maybe we shouldn't have gone to the beach in the winter."

He snickered. "Yea.." He sat upright. "INUYASHA!" She looked at him sternly. "You'll get more sick if you don't rest." He felt his forehead burn and lay back down onto Kagome's lap. She softly sang until he lolled to sleep. InuYasha woke up to the sound of dishes clinking and the pot whistling. He stood upright and looked at the time. It read 5:56. Kagome silently came to the couch, holding a bowl of porridge and some tea. "Here InuYasha." He thanked her."Itadikimasu." He ravenasouly ate his porridge and finished the bowl in less then 4 minutes. She giggled and put the dishes away. The hanyou helped her. "I feel a lot better. Thank you Kagome." He kissed her gently on the cheek. She smiled and gave him some medicine to heal his cold. He gladly took it and went back to his room.

"DON'T STAY UP TO LATE INUYASHA!" She went inside her room and turned on the computer.

_HigurashixSama has signed on._

_DemonSlayer has signed_

DemonSlayer: Hey Kagome

HigurashixSama: Hey Sango

DemonSlayer: What's up with you and InuYasha lately:

HigurashixSama: He has a cold

DemonSlayer: So you're taking care of him

HigurashixSama: pretty much

DemonSlayer : hm...

HigurashixSama: what?

DemonSlayer :nothing(: gotta go!

DemonSlayer has signed off.

Kagome sighed and signed off as well. She lay on her bed and thought about how InuYasha was doing. She silently crept out of her room and into his. She saw him sleeping soundly, with soft snores. She giggled to herself and went back to her room and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Kagome woke up especially early to make some breakfast for InuYasha. She was making some porridge when she felt hands slip around her slim waist and sniffling. "Good morning Kagome.." She turned around and met his amber eyes. "Hey there.." She smiled. He smiled back at her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She released. "You're sick! Don't want to get me sick, do yea?!" A giggle escaped her lips. He smiled deviliashly. "Let's be sick together Kags!" She laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "Ow.." He rubbed the spot where she had hit him. "You hurt me..now repay me."

"Okay." She leaned in closer and was about to touch InuYasha's lip. "I'm making your breakfast." He smirked. "Feh." He sat down on the chair and waited for his porridge. Kagome soon brought it and watched him while he wolfed it down. He licked his lips. "Yum." He cleared the dishes. Kagome looked outside. InuYasha noticed her quietness. "Kagome? Are you ok?"

She looked at him, she smiled at him, but her eyes showed sadness. "I'm fine InuYasha. Why do you ask?" He came over to her and stood beside her. "You're awfully quiet. You can tell me Kagome." She looked out the window again. "Christmas is almost coming..."

"And..?"

Kagome sighed. "This is my first Christmas without spending it with my family." He was silent before he jumped up with a smile. "Then invite them!" He smirked at his idea. She cracked a small smile. "I don't think I can..they're dead." InuYasha looked at her. "Kagome..I'm sorry." She shook her head. "mm.No. It's not your fault.I just remember them." She looked into his eyes. InuYasha sensed tears. He stayed silent again before grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her into his arms. "Kagome. You can cry. I'm here for you."

Kagome stayed still for a minute. Then she wrapped her arms around him as she tried her best to not let her tears flow. She clutched him tighter and cried. InuYasha rocked her a little bit, stroking her hair softly. "Kagome. I'm sorry your family died. But you have to move on. Be happy. I know your family would like that."

Kagome looked up. "Arigato InuYasha." She smiled. This smile had meaning, and it wasn't hiding anything. He smiled back and gently kissed her forehead. She giggled and hugged him once more.

SORRY ITS A LITTLE SHORT . I DONT' HAVE TIME RIGHT NOW( PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER

PS. THE STORIES ALMOST TO ITS ENDD! 3


End file.
